


It was Never a Choice

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dystopian future AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: After the world was almost destroyed by numerous natural disasters and a plague that spread quickly the survivors have set up camps across the world. Quentin Lance is the head guard to one such camp with two beautiful daughters; Laurel and Sara. Laurel was engaged to the leader’s son, Oliver, until him and her sister went away together on a diplomatic mission. The two came back married and Laurel was left heart broken, but eventually got past her heartache to support the couple.Slade Wilson is the leader on another camp and is on the look out for a wife. When Oliver offers his sister in law as a bride to calm the  rising tensions between the camps, Slade agrees to meet the girl. Laurel isn’t all that excited about the idea but knows Oliver needs someone he can trust and she’s willing to do anything to help her people.





	It was Never a Choice

“Laurel you don’t have to do this. Queen can find someone else to sell off.” Laurel rolled her eyes as she watched her father get worked up over the idea of her marrying some man he barely knew. It had taken a lot of time before Oliver and her father were on good terms again, breaking the heart of one daughter and marrying the other behind their back would do that, but they were almost in as good a place as Oliver and her.  


They both knew that wasn’t true. Maybe if this had been someone other than Slade Wilson, but Laurel knew what had happened. Sara and Oliver had gotten in over their heads and gotten themselves into trouble. When Shado had come to rescue them from themselves and all hell broke loose it had been Shado who ended up dead. “He’s not selling me off Daddy. I offered to do this.” Another lie, but her father didn’t need to know Oliver asked her if she would do this instead of offering herself. It wouldn’t help anything. “I promise to come visit or you can visit me. Bring my future niece or nephew and give the happy couple a break.”

Quentin stood up with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Laurel before he kissed her forehead. “You’re my baby girl. I worry about you and we know nothing about this man. I don’t want you so far from home.” After loosing her mother he had gotten so much more protective but so had Laurel, she was used to looking after him. They made sure the other was okay and didn’t work to hard. A common trait that neither could save the other from. Laurel laid her head on Quentin’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Let’s go meet our fearless leaders before your new husband shows up.” It was impossible to not hear the sarcasm in his words. Laurel was glad she wouldn’t have to be on the receiving end of his temper.

“It’s going to be fine Daddy. He might turn out to be a great guy. You already have something in common with him, Oliver gets under both of your skins.“ She laughed and stepped away as they made their way to the Queen’s.  


* * *

Slade would have scoffed at the idea of choosing a wife from Oliver Queen’s camp if he hadn’t of offered up Laurel. He could remember Oliver talking about the girl, how he had betrayed her with his sister. His first love, before he had ruined it all. It had been obvious that the boy was in love with her and maybe it was twisted but Slade liked the idea of stealing Oliver’s first love, like he had taken Shado away from him. Or maybe just breaking her heart if she turned out to be anything like her sister had been.

And he needed a wife, a woman to give him children and help prove that he could provide for his people. There had been plenty of options in his own camp but none of them were right. If things didn’t work out with Laurel he would choose one of them, but he saw no reason not to choose this girl. She was intelligent, young, pretty and would be a way to unite the camps. There had been a tentative peace for years and with the rumors of raiders coming closer, both could use the alliance. If he didn’t like the girl, he just had to get her pregnant a couple of times and never had to have anything else to do with her.

It sounded like as good a plan as any. If he did happen to get along with the girl, Slade wasn’t exactly counting on that. He certainly wasn’t going to fall in love with her. He had lost the one woman he would ever love. This trip seemed like it was taking forever but he could see the camp in the distance. Cars were unreliable, even if his own camp had a few for when they did need to get places fast and he had his own motorcycle, all run on an energy source much more obtainable than fuel. Now the most used means of travel was horse and buggy. Reliable and when you had things to move could be hooked up with a wagon.

Being cooped up in the carriage for hours was making him antsy. If they didn’t reach Star soon he was just going to jump out and walk. Which didn’t sound like such a bad idea. They were in walking distance and he jumped out to walk beside the carriage. Tommy Merlyn didn’t try and stop him. His liaison between the two camps was just happy to be going back to see his friends. His father Malcolm had help start this camp until a disagreement between the Merlyn’s and the Queens had forced him out. His son who was devoted to both The Queen’s son and The Lance girl he was set on marrying and had been the one to keep things as peaceful as they were.

This was already starting to feel like a bad idea. He could have asked for anything to make peace between the two, but instead he had demanded something that could make the situation worse and the kid had gone along with it. Damn his council for bringing up the fact that he needed to show he was invested in the future and have a child. Show that he was committed by marrying. This wasn’t the middle ages and he wasn’t some King. The world may have gone to hell but that didn’t mean they needed to fall back into outdated traditions.

It had been Nyssa’s idea, in a sarcastic moment that he wanted to kill her for now. Her father had tried to make the same proposal with Nyssa, but the woman was not interested in him or any other man in that way. It had worked out well, another ally and he had gained an invaluable member. It was to bad Wells and Merlyn had jumped on the idea. Both men with children of their own. Wells still happily married to Tess and Merlyn forever mourning his own Rebecca. Helena should have been the one he listened to when she mentioned it was a bad idea, but even she had come around and said to meet the girl first. 

His thoughts were distracting him until he realized the carriage had stopped. “Slade, you should get back inside until we’re at Oliver’s place.” He didn’t know the camp well enough and hopped back in with a grunt. “Laurel is a great girl. She’s almost impossible not to fall in love with. I’m sure you’ll get along great with her.” If he hadn’t of known Tommy so well he would have missed the nervousness in the way he curled his fingers. Slade just didn’t know if it was concern for him or Laurel.

* * *

There were people lining the streets to get a glimpse of the mysterious Slade Wilson. Even if they had tried to keep this a secret, news would have spread. It was the one thing he had learned in his time as leader. The more you wanted to keep something a secret the more likely it was to get out. Somehow he doubted that they had even tried to keep this arrangement a secret.

When they arrived at the castle Oliver and Sara were there to greet them with a small group. “Oliver. Laurel.” Tommy was out of the carriage before it even stopped. His first hug went to Oliver and it was easy to see that the two would always be close, but he was more interested in the second person that Tommy hugged. 

He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Slade was betting it was the usual platitudes. He stepped out of the carriage and his eyes met the girl he was set to marry. At least she was beautiful. Hazel eyes locked on his and he could see the intelligence and the curiosity in them.  It felt like the world stopped as they studied each other.

“Wilson, welcome to Starling. You remember Sara.” His relationship with Queen might have developed a bit more but he wasn’t sure how he felt about his wife. His future sister-in-law if things went according to plan. He nodded as Oliver moved to the next person. “The head of my council, John Diggle. Head of security is Quentin Lance.” Neither man seemed to look like they were happy to see him but from the way they were flanking Laurel he had a feeling it had something to do with situation at hand.  


Slade waked closer to the group as there was only one introduction left. Laurel stepped forward before Oliver could introduce her. “And I’m sure you’ve figured out I’m Laurel. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilson.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake a pleasant smile on her face. This girl was not what he expected at all, but was everything Oliver had said she was the first time they met. The boy had definitely picked the wrong sister.

He grabbed his hand in her and was impressed by the firm handshake. “Call me Slade. No point in formalities is there?” He let go of her hand and turned his full attention back to the leaders of this little party. “Let’s get this started. We still have things to discuss.”

* * *

Slade was walking beside Oliver and that was fine with Laurel. It gave her time to think or it would have if Tommy hadn’t place his arm over her shoulder. Her first impression; he was good looking, intense, and no nonsense. Slade had come here with a goal in mind and this was all business to him. Except none of this was business to her, this was her entire life about to be upended. If she hadn’t desperately needed a change, to be more than her sisters adviser she might be rethinking this whole idea.

“He’s not as bad as he seems.“ If that wasn’t proof that this wasn’t nerves but the way Mr. Wil… Slade always was, Laurel didn’t know what was. She leaned into Tommy and tried to listen to what the others were saying but she was far enough behind that she couldn’t hear them.   


“You wouldn’t let me marry him if he was.” Her attention was barely on Tommy trying to read the body language of the other people. This gave her a different view of him, He was dismissive of Sara, but she knew enough of that history to know that while Oliver had been in contact with him since the accident Sara had preferred to avoid Slade and focus on the stuff here. They had never had the chance to heal from the wounds or learn that her sister wasn’t the girl who he had first met. Oliver was nervous, but he was a good leader. The more he talked the more confident he became. Her father was annoyed and wasn’t trying to hide it, which she thought must have earned some respect because Slade was paying more attention to him now than he had before. And John was being himself. A respect between the two but it seemed to be completely professional.  


“We could use you Laurel.” His voice dropped so nobody else could hear him. “They’re great leaders and Slade cares about his people but none of them have your touch.” She looked over at Tommy and saw the sincerity on his face but now wasn’t the time to ask what he meant. She would just have to get him alone later.  


Laurel nodded and moved away from him. “Let’s catch up with the others.”

* * *

“I’m sorry.” They came up to the group just in time to hear the words leave Sara’s mouth. She felt Tommy tense beside her and a glance at him had his eyes glued to Slade. “I know that doesn’t make up for what happened, but I’m not the same girl and if you agree to this alliance, I promise I will do everything in my power to protect both of our people.” Sara didn’t flinch from his harsh gaze and she didn’t say anything else. Her sister had never been a person of many words.

A clearing of a throat and all eyes turned to a younger girl. Thea sometimes had perfect timing and it stopped Slade from responding just a nod of his head. It didn’t alleviate the tension that was in the air though. “Thea Queen and this is Felicity Smoak.” She offered the names of the two women standing in the doorway of the conference room before heading in. 

Felicity walked toward her mouthing ‘O.M.G.’ And tilting her head toward Slade. If anyone could break some of the tension it was Felicity. “So where here to discuss terms and the wedding. Which I think will be great because you two would make beautiful babies. Cause he’s wow and you’re gorgeous Laurel. I’m going to stop talking now because that’s not important right now.” Everyone stared at the blonde for a moment before a few chuckles let out. At least the tension had been broken. Now it was time to turn to more serious matters that wasn’t her wedding. Not quite yet.


End file.
